What a day
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: OCxNatsu if you have read the other one, you know it's depressing so I made another one. It's when Talona has a weird day, but it also had its perks. Find out what it so great about this day.


**(i own nothing but the plot and my oc Talona. The other one was reallllyyy depressive so I hop you like this newer/ most likely newer one.**

**Recap: Talona killed her whole family when she was very young, even everyone near her. She is difficult and different, but has a good heart (somewhat?).)**

. . . .

Talona's silvery dark blue hair whipped around her face as she looked down from her sitting position in the tree. She sighed, fists clenched. She cursed, leaping off the tree. She went up to Gray, oddly yelling at him.  
Gray blinked at his friend. "Talon, what did I do?" He stood from his log; only wearing boxers. Talona's eyes turned red from their dark blue, almost black color. "You." She growled, grabbing onto his throat.  
Gray tore her off, stepping back with a scowl. "I'd rather not hurt you Talona."  
Talona snorted. "You, hurt me?" She then glared. "Stop making jokes." A finger went to the back of her neck, right on her spinal column.  
The figure behind her felt her grow less tense then eventually her shoulders sagged. "Calm down." Talona heard the person say. She nodded, knowing exactly who it was. Natsu. He smiled at her. "Good, now what do you say?"  
Talona sighed, eyes normal, but narrowed. "I'm sorry Gray." She mumbled.  
Gray nodded; she was lucky they were friends. "It's fine.. Natsu, you have to teach me how to do that." His head was tilted at Talona now. Natsu chuckled, removing his finger from Talona's neck. "Sure thing." He said. Talona shuddered and walked off with a few glares.

Talona took out her red and gold necklace from under her shirts. Unconsiously, she twirled her green jewel in her fingers. She punched a tree; she didn't know what else to do. Mirajane came over. "T-Talona.? I, uhm. Natsu wants you." She smiled a bit. "He's searching anyways dear." She thought Talona would be happy because of that. (Pathetic some of Talona's intel.)  
Talona barked. "Leave!" "S-sorry ." Mirajane bowed, nodding, and rushed off while saying that. Talona rested her head on a tree trunk. She sighed, eyes closing. As she drifted off to sleep, she was awoken by the tree trembling. She shot a dagger up.  
"Whoa!" Natsu said, jumping down next to her. "Careful, I might get the wrong idea-"  
"What that I'm truly going to kill you?" Talona retorted.  
Natsu chuckled, grinning some. "Yeah, sure. Anyways, wanna get something to eat with me?"  
Talona glared. "No." Her stomach growled, making her continuely grumble to herself.  
Natsu grinned. "You sure? Okay, then starve." Talona murmured angrily to herself. "What was that?" Natsu said, turning to look at her, concealing a smirk.  
Talona glared. "Fine! NOW GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT!"  
Natsu beamed. "I know a great place, c'mon." He grabbed her wrist and led her. Talona sighed, basically letting him drag her. Once there, Natsu sat down, while Talona plopped onto the wooden bench. "What do you want?" Natsu questioned with an appropriate smile.  
Talona's eyes narrowed. "Just order me something, Strawberry."  
That sent Natsu rolling (laughing). "Oh.. 'Strawberry'? Hmm.." He looked her over. "What shall I call you." It was more of a statement then a question. He bit his lip, poking at her slightly tight leather pants then at her face.  
Talona growled. "Call me Talona, idiot." "No, no that's not it." Natsu said, looking her up and down, from her loose dark gray tank top over a tight black long sleeve shirt to her purple laced black knee-high boots. "Got it! Blueberry, isn't it sweet?"  
Talona arched a brow. "It took you that long too come up with that?" Natsu ordered a huge array of food for both him and Blueberry, as he now wouldn't stop calling her. Talona played with her soup as the food was placed.  
Natsu ate, chowing down this and that. "You have to eat, keep your strength up." Talona scowled down at the soup, tasting it. She slurped it down like a semi-regular person. Natsu blinked and smiled. "Wanna have a contest? Whoever eats the most wins?"  
Talona rubbed her mouth, grinning. "You're on. However..." She paused. "What are the stakes?"  
"Uhm, for you? It you win, you can... have me as your slave for a week?" Natsu nervously suggested.  
Talona's smirk got wicked. "So I can do whatever I want too?" Natsu nodded. Talona also nodded. "Then if you win, unlikely ass it is, you can have me as a slave for a week."  
Natsu agreed. "A week-" "No a month for you as my slave, a week for me." Talona said with a scowl. Natsu sighed. "A month for both then. Agreed?"  
Talona growled. "Fine Strawberry, one month each." They shook hands and divided the food equally. "Ready." Natsu stated, a determined expression. "Set... GO!" Talona said with a carefree smirk. She dove in, gulping it down. Natsu also did that. After a little while of nonstop eating, Natsu and Talona were on their last piece, last bite. Talona smirked weakly. "Gunna choke?"  
Natsu smirked back, queasy looking. "Not now." He tried to take the last bite, but grew pale. He swallowed it anyways, groaning.  
Talona ate the last piece. "I win." She grinned.  
Natsu sat up straight. "What? No one won, plus I finished first."  
Talona snorted. "That wasn't the challenge.. If you want to be a sore loser, we'll do a smaller one."  
Natsu commented quickly. "Rock, paper, scissors." He saw her face. "What, are you too chicken, Tally?"  
Talona grabbed his wrist. "How do you play it first?"  
Natsu was shocked. "How can you not know how to play that?!" He gave her the basics real quick. "Rock... Paper... scissors.. Shoot." His hand protrayed paper; hers a rock. "I WIN!" Natsu chimed.  
Talona stuck out her tongue. "That's a lame game anyways."  
Natsu chuckled, slipping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, it's not like you're my slave for a month... Wait you are."  
Talona sighed; she always kept her pinkie promises, which Natsu made her do. "What will you have me do?"  
Natsu outstretched a hand. "Just keep up." He paid and ran to the woods, gripping Talona's hand. "I saw this cabin thing out here once.. It was nice ish." They reached the cabin just as the wind picked up sharply. Thunder sounded and rain came down in a waterfall. Natsu swung her inside, jumping in himself and closing the door. Talona turned on the light, looking around. She burped and looked at Natsu, who laughed.  
"Nice one." He said; he let out a burp then it grew silent for a second. Then he bellowed out laughing, even Talona had to hold back a chuckle, with a tiny smile on her face. Natsu finally stopped laughing when the lights flickered out. Talona squeaked, clinging to him. Fire came from Natsu's finger as he lit the candle. It dimly lit the room, only enough for a two foot radius.  
Natsu smiled. "Were you scared?"  
Talona sighed. "No something touched my leg." "Yeah alright." "Truthfully." Talona said, eyes narrowed. Natsu nodded. "I don't believe you." He stated. It grew silent once again in the now dim lit cabin. Talona looked down at her boots, and Natsu looked at her. With one hand, his fist brought up Talona's, and his fingers openedher hand until both his and hers were flat against one another. Talona stared at him as he stared back. Somehow they went in closer and closer, only inches away.  
Then the door opened, and both Natsu and Talona stepped back. Happy was there. "Natsu, I'm so glad I've found you. I thought the storm took you." He floated over to Natsu, who was a bit red and scowling at the ground. Talona was silently a light pink. As they waited out the storm, Talona and Natsu sat on opposite sides.  
After the storm was over, and they were back to the Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu smiled falsely. "Remember when you were mute when you first came?" Talona nodded. Natsu messed up her hair, walking off.  
Markov appeared next to Talona. "You, Gray, and Natsu will go on a short three-hour mission. Will you accept it?" Talona sighed; it wasn't like she had a choice. She nodded stiffly. "Good." He responded then left.

The next thing that happened was Talona, Gray, and Natsu were walking to a rundown town to help stop the chaos happening there. "So... Talona, Natsu, you both are awfully quiet..?" Gray stated as he noticed how they stayed on opposite sides of him and at least four feet away.  
Natsu shrugged just as Talona bit her lip. Gray sighed. "Will one of you talk or something." His eyes suggested he was a bit annoyed.  
Natsu spoke. "What do we have to do at this place?"  
"Beats me, look around I guess for anything suspicious." Gray said. They got to the abandoned town and decided to split up to cover more ground. They would once again meet back there an hour or so from now. Talona kicked a can; there was nothing here, absolutely nothing.  
A figure knelt on a roof. "Talona." He jumped down. "We've been waiting for you. Join us." He coaxed.  
Talona eyed him. "Who's us?" 'Trinity Raven." "No, I'm not down grading." Talona stated harshly, arms crossed.  
The figure laughed, tongue hanging out. "But with you my dear, we will be unstoppable." Talona's eyes started to change red. "Oh the scary eyes." He falsely had some fear creep into his voice.  
Talona spat at him. "No way in heck will I join you Taka."  
Taka smiled. "Oh you know me, but please call me Vidaldus." Vidaldus Taka was his full name. He gently grabbed her wrist. "Talona, join us-"  
"I said no." Talona ripped her arm away, growling.  
Taka blinked. "...You have resulted in me either to hurt you... or kill you." He took out a guitar and wailed on it as he headbanged to its rhythm. "Try to resist.. THIS."  
Talona held her head. "No, stop." She now felt compelled to go join the other Guild.

"Can't sneak up on me!" Natsu ran and jumped onto his attacker.  
"Natsu, get off of ME!" Gray yelled at him.  
Natsu stood up. "Oops, sorry." He helped Gray up. They walked together in silence until Gray's voice said, "So you and Talona.."  
Natsu blushed all the way down to his toes. "I, uhm, don't know what you're talking about."  
Gray smirked. "You like her." "What? No." "Do you love her?" Gray questioned. Natsu hung his head in defeat. A loud blaring sound echoed through the town. Suddenly Natsu shot off, towards the sound. Gray easily caught up with him.

Talona's eyes were fully red now. "I have a surprize of my own."  
Taka stopped. "What do you mean?" Talona smirked, a guitar appearing in her hands. "You can't be able to do that?! Quit your bluffing." Taka stated.  
Talona laughed evilly. "Who said I was bluffing?" She wailed on the guitar as Taka cringed and yelled in pain. Talona stopped and picked him up. "See-"  
Taka hit her backwards with a glare, but then smiled. "I thought you were special, that you had multiple powers.. oh well." Actually Talona didn't yet know that she can control light, has a magical shield, has Enhanced speed as well as strength, can control minds, use Archive Magic (only Telepathy though), and is very intellectual. She knows that she can copy others powers and is an absolutely amazing combatant (at hand-to-hand and weapon wielding).  
Flames exploded from Talona's mouth, engulfing Taka in flame. "Complements from Natsu." She grinned.  
Taka growled. "That's it!"  
Talona chuckled. "What, getting ticked?" Taka huffed and ran off. Talona laughed. "Chicken!"  
Natsu smashed through a wall. "What happened? Are you okay?" His face was different from his usual one.  
Talona tugged him off. "Quit it, I'm fine." Natsu smiled faintly. Talona turned with a scowl. "Who's these other idiots?"  
Taka had two females with him. "I'd like you to meet Flare, from Raven, and Kagura, from Mermaid Heel." Flare's expression looked creepy to Natsu and Gray. She just stood there staring with her red hair a blazing mess.  
Kagura turned her head to Talona. "You-" She jumped down. "-I heard you're good.. Prove it." Talona got in a fighting stance. "Gentlemen first." Kagura stated.  
Natsu took a step forward, but Flare went in front of him. She said. "Hi." Her eyes were wide with her freaky smile.  
Natsu's eye twitched. "M-move it." "NOO!" Her features darkened as she ran at him with that same darn creepy smile.  
Talona smirked. "Go ahead then."  
Kagura flushed with a slight anger. A flash of a blade appeared. "You don't seem scared in the least."  
Talona sighed. "Because I'm not." Kagura ran at her, in a stabbing position. Talona easily dodged her and jumped out of the way, elbowing the back of Kagura's head in the process. Kagura's eyes narrowed as she twirled around and sliced Talona, but only got her tank top. Talona did a backflip, ending with her back to Kagura.  
"TALON! Watch out!" Gray yelled, going to help her, but Taka blocked him, wiggling a finger. "Don't even think about it." Taka stated. Gray glared, attacking Taka.  
Talona looked to Gray when he called her name, out of her peripheral vision she saw Kagura charging. Talona slammed her foot into Kagura's gut hard enough to make her spit up some. Kagura brought down her blade, making a loud sound as it hit the ground, and the ground bursted apart in a small area. Kagura stumbled and swirled around, shielding her face with her sword, Talona had brought down a piece of pipe, and it collided with the sword.  
They struggled to gain the upper hand. Sword on pipe clattered again, twice more then a shattering noise. Talona's rusty pipe had shattered, broke into two; she glared at the pipe, slipping under Kagura to the other side. Throwing the pipe down, Talona punched Kagura's face while Kagura punched Talona's nose.  
Both girls went skidding back. Kagura then sliced Talona many times, but it only connected twice: one in the upper left arm (where her dark blue Guild mark is) and in her lower right arm. Kagura only got Talona's right arm because Talona used the close range to take the sword.  
"Enough foolishness. It's game time." Talona stated, eyes pure red. Water surrounded Kagura (Juvia's power) then it hardened to ice (Gray's power). Kagura oddly growled low at the other, who just laughed and twirled Kagura's sword. She could kill Kagura in many ways, even by her own sword, however she likes to "play" with them then kill (like a cat and a mouse).  
"Here." Talona said, tossing the sword to Kagura and freeing her one arm.  
Kagura blinked. taking the sword and hacking off ice. Once free, she asked, "Why?"  
"Because you didn't bore me."Talona flashed her a grin. Other than the cat and the mouse game, Talona barely gets anyone who's semi good or partly alright to spar/ fight with.  
Kagura nodded. "However, that action could get you killed.." "I have nothing to lose." Talona crouched as she said that, preparing herself. Kagura chuckled, sword disappearing.  
Taka blinked. "What are you doing? Destroy her." Both Kagura and Talona looked at each other then punched Taka deep into the ground. They both chuckled lightly.  
"Flare, he bailed." Kagura stated.  
Flare stopped fighting Natsu and smiled (still creepy). "Alright." Her creepy smile deepened, and she left.  
Kagura went to go, turned back, and gave Talona a tiny smile. "Until next time." "Next time I won't go easy on you.." "Good, but next time I'll be better." "Unlikely." smirked Talona. Kagura grinned. "Don't bet on winning." She paused. "Tell Erza I think you're great.." Kagura left; for a moment Talona was slightly puzzled, shrugging it off.  
A deafening wail of a guitar mad Gray, Natsu, and Talona fly through a building. Taka had a major crazed expression upon his face; his tongue added onto it. "Talona, try doing something now." He laughed wickedly almost.  
Talona put her hands out in front of her. "Will you just stop." Taka then shuddered and paused for a millisecond. just enough time for Talona to grin. Taka wailed again; it bounced off a barrier then came back at him. He flinched and tried four more times. The barrier broke and so did Talona (actually she only fell to her knees).  
Taka smiled. "You remind me of a little girl... Marvel. Wendy Marvel, is it? Isn't she your sister?"  
Talona froze, hair covering her face. Natsu blinked. "D-didn't you-"  
"Yes, Talona did kill everyone, except for Wendy. She left Wendy alive for some reason."  
Talona growled. "Don't touch her." Wendy was only a small kid so Talona had let her live.  
Taka stated. "We won't if you come with us."  
Talona stood, glaring. "Report this back to Trinity Raven." She flipped him off, disappearing and reappearing behind him. "Touch her & it'll be the end of all of you." She roughly whispered. Taka took a swing at her, but only got air. Talona grabbed his hair. "I'm only warning you once more, stay away from her or.. Your hair comes off. Now get." She threw him aside.  
Taka flushed and ran away, nodding a lot. "Y-yes s-sir."  
"Before we head back, I have to do something. You guys go ahead." Talona stated coldly, but not towards them really.  
Natsu hesitated. "B..But.." He sighed and followed Gray.

Back at Fairy Tail Guild, Gray went inside to report their mission to Makarov, leaving out some details though. Natsu waited impatiently outside, shifting from foot to foot. He saw the familiar shimmery dark blue hair, and he was so relieved. Next to her was almost a shorter version, however there were some major differences. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed that they were sisters.  
"Natsu! Natsu! NATSU!" Wendy and someone else yelled. Both Wendy and Happy hugged him, almost plowing him over. Talona shrugged at him and went inside with only a few rips in her shirt.  
Natsu smiled, stumbling some. "Hi Wendy." After she said hello, he beamed at Happy. "Sorry you couldn't come. Is that okay?"  
Happy nodded and smiled. "Next time though, I'm going." "I planned on it." said cheerful Natsu. Wendy went in right before Happy and Natsu did. Erza took a sip of her drink, talking to Talona. Talona grinned and said simething back to her, which made Erza grin and say yet another thing. Natsu only caught the last part. "... We start training at dawn."  
Happy floated near Natsu's head. "Natsu?" "Hm?" Natsu asked, turning to Happy. Happy's eyes widened, while Wendy jumped on Natsu, giggling. Talona chuckled, having told her to do that, even Erza chuckled a bit.  
Wendy hugged her sister. "KILLUAH!"  
Talona bit her lip, hating hugs. She pushed her away. "Yes?"  
Wendy smiled up at her, grabbed her, an Natus for a hug. "Group hug." Talona exhaled while Natsu chuckled.  
After dark, Talona went outside and sat, leaning on the Guild's wall. Natsu came out and also sat down. "Soo... Killuah Marvel?"  
Talona sighed. "Not now." "What it's pretty." Natsu said, smiling faintly. Silence now lingered over the two until Natsu's fist opened up their hands, lying flat not.  
Wendy came up and sat next to Talona. She sighed. "I'm not tired though... YAY!" Talona sighed, but in minutes Wendy was asleep in her lap. Talona had managed to save something good. Natsu did their hand thing again with a smile. Even Talona smiled a bit.  
A loud explosion came from down below, seems like only one house blew up. Erza came out. "Talona inside, bring Wendy. You too Natsu, it's getting late."  
Talona sighed, standing up and holding Wendy. "Yes mother." She did give Erza tiny smile as she went in. Natsu blinked MOTHER?!  
Yes, Erza is Talona's real mother, Talona just found out a little while before you though. Actually she didn't kill her family, but Wendy's. It was still hard, but at least Talona has her half-sister, her mother, and Fairy Tail... Erza couldn't raise Talona at that time, but when she came to get her, there was all destruction. Talona was always treated different by Wendy's parents, but never knew why. She had asked one night and ended up killing them out of fustration, they didn't answer her at all.  
Anyways, now Talona was starting to train with her mother and very much acting like her more. She gets along with her mother greatly, even though they both are pains to each other at times. Well, that wraps that up some...  
_` El Fin `_


End file.
